Hotdog
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Chicken Skewer |food type = Fast Food |birthplace = United States |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 热狗 |personality = Unpredictable |height = 179cm/ 6ft.0in. |likes1 = Foie Gras |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Julia McIlvaine |cvjp = Hanae Natsuki |cvcn = Zhai Wei (翟巍) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=All the beautiful things in the world should be protected. |bio=She loves all the beauty in the world and is a talented painter. She is admired by many young people for her smooth hair and elegant facial features. However, she can also be quite stern and unforgiving at times. |food introduction=Hot Dogs are a common snack around the world. They are simple yet beautiful with their colors of yellow and red. |power = 1252 |atk = 40 |def = 11 |hp = 366 |crit = 1276 |critdmg = 837 |atkspd = 247 |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *Token Shop (Random SR Shard I) |events = |normaltitle = Ink Splatters |normal = Hotdog deals Atk damage to the nearest enemy target plus 62 extra damage. |energytitle = Artist |energy = Hotdog unleashes her artistic genius, and the beauty of the painting increases all team members' Atk by 3 and Def by 1, also increasing Atk Spd by 40 for 5 seconds. |title1 = Art's Resonance |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Delinquent raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = All the beautiful things in this world~ they should be protected. Don't you think so? |login = Oh~ I feel more excited seeing you today than I did yesterday! |arena = Did you come to me specifically? Because you wanted to be my model? |skill = Let me repaint it for you~ |ascend = Ah~ there it is, that feeling again~! |fatigue = Ah, are there any beautiful things around here that can enrich my soul? |recovering = I feel it, how dazzling!! |attack = Uh-huh~ it is a pleasure to be with someone as beautiful as you! |ko = Ah~ beau... tiful... ... |notice = The food is ready, quickly come and get it. |idle1 = Don't move, I've almost finished my painting. |idle2 = Aah, you look so charming when you're lost in thought! |interaction1 = Do you know where my lipstick is? Well, I couldn't find it after getting up this morning. |interaction2 = I've noticed that, there is something very beautiful about you. |interaction3 = When you have time, would you let me paint you? I think that it would be my best work. |pledge = Aaah~ Can I see you in your wedding dress?~ Getting married... it's such an exciting time!! Sweetheart~ after the ceremony is over, let me paint you~ |intimacy1 = Oh~ Of all the beautiful things on this Earth, nothing compares to how dazzling you are to me! |intimacy2 = Sweetheart, what thing have you wanted to buy recently? When I go out, I'll bring it back for you. Bags, shoes, clothes, cosmetics... give me a list, okay~? |intimacy3 = Come here. Don't move. Relax. Quickly. I'm going to draw you now. |skin = Time Record |skin quote = Attendant, it's our day off. Why don't you sit with me and just soak in this beautiful moment? |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}